


2473

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	2473

在2473年他醒来，他环顾四周尽是文明的废墟；他抬头看见的是深渊。  
  
☆  
  
他与那个工程师睡在一起。他是他在这个世纪唯一熟知的人类，或非人类，他的词汇表退出潮流了400年，这让他失去了任何下定义的能力，或资格，或自信。在朦胧中这种彻底的脱节本该安分守己地待在他的意识深处，直到有一次他瞧见工程师胸口的荧光，那莹蓝的光辉让他数夜失眠，迟来的领悟像春天苏醒的冬眠熊，利爪撕扯他的喉咙，终于他问了工程师那个问题。  
  
“你连你的心脏也替换了吗？”  
  
“谁说的？”在工程师没被机械取代的那半边脸上，眉毛彻底挑起，“那没什么必要。一个机械心脏不会优化我的机能，不像一个机械大脑，或是肾脏——但心脏很脆弱，随着新陈代谢迅速衰竭，你只需要一点小小的保护措施让它活着。通常人们植入U型定位自复制假体取代他们的心脏，再升级心血管以达到最大化转化功率——通常是使用双光子螺旋纤维——然后‘砰！’就有个假心脏在你胸腔里永久定居了。”工程师说，同时他的金属手指敲着自己的胸口上那团光晕，“只不过蠢蛋们不知道，那团熬过了亿万年物竞天择的人类血肉比任何所知的机器更带劲。我这小玩意儿比那些纳米垃圾高级多了，它将我的心脏单向阻断隔离在一个零能源流失的磁场内——谁他妈说电磁科学300年前就过时了？——它就是永远不死，懂？电磁脉冲还为转化功率增效，一次心跳能被转化成12次高强脉冲。我体内的能量循环比世上所有人都快，人造心脏的功率的波谷时间在我这儿几乎不存在——我大脑的读写速度是平均统计数据的5.2倍。”  
  
“所以说你还留着人类的心脏？”他对工程师的解说毫无兴趣，只这样问道。  
  
“我夸了自己老半天，你就关注这么点小事？”工程师不满地撇嘴，“当然了。小东西跳得比星际八卦布告板的标题栏还积极。”  
  
那天晚上他把额头靠在工程师发光的胸口入睡。  
  
☆  
  
2266年起，地球不再有未经改造的人类了。他们把初生婴儿的大脑皮层连上Apsic分解-重组-自定义编程一体机，只需要45分钟，他们的额叶会成为学习速度和记忆容量都超越人类极限的云端信息处理器。这些新时代的幼儿的父母们在手术房的玻璃外漠然等待一个又一个智能体被推进推出。  
  
☆  
  
心脏问题过去不久，他看到了工程师赤身裸体的样子。对方从高压对流室清洁完身体出来，正好让刚从床上醒转的他看见。他原先不知道工程师的双腿从背部的腿根直到到膝弯都换成了防震、耐压的振金材料，不知道原来他还有一整片完整的人类的背部，更不知道他的整片私人领域都是未经替换的鲜活模样——工程师有着弧度优美的髋骨，他肌理分明的小腹上覆着一层薄薄的毛发，向下延伸，愈发浓密直到他的腹股沟。他深色的阴茎半勃着，随着他的步伐摇晃。  
  
他根本不能控制自己不紧盯着那片皮肤发呆，目光流连在那个在满世界的机械、投影、虚假的存在之中显得如此不可理喻地亲密的器官，直到工程师走到了床前，伸出机械手在他眼前晃动，问道，“史蒂夫？”  
  
“我能不能、”他咬住自己即将出口的字词，思索片刻，最后认为以对方的性格并不会在意他的要求，“碰你一下？”  
  
“你和我睡一张床睡了两个月，现在你终于想和我搞了？”工程师笑问。  
  
这让他脸红了。“那只是...”他语无伦次，手忙脚乱地指了指工程师的胯下，又指了指自己，“我只是不知道...现在的人们还是否能...我的意思是，人们似乎不再认为爱存在了，为什么还要...人类还在繁衍，不是吗？这还有什么意义呢，除了繁衍的需求本身？”  
  
“哈。我已经几十年没有听过‘爱’这个字眼了。”工程师曲起一条半机械半血肉的腿跪到床沿，下体毫无遮掩地暴露在他眼前。“那没有科学依据，倒是有几百万篇研究探讨过情感的生物物理构成。原子比人性可靠多了。但性是另一回事：你从某种行为中通过神经电流和化学传递获得快乐，这很直观，很简单，你都找不出什么子虚乌有的所谓情感。性只是性。市面上也有代替人类生殖系统的假体，各种增效功能的都有，本质上也只是让性更值得享受而已。而不少人觉得原装的最敏感，例如我自己。”他从床边拿过水杯，灌下一大口，“你想要碰它，是因为你觉得它还是你熟悉的世界的一部分？因为你生理上受到了动物本能的吸引？”  
  
“我不知道，”他试图正常地呼吸，“这很‘人类’，又彻彻底底地遥远。”  
  
“想做吗？”工程师直截了当地问。  
  
他感到自己的脸颊迅速烧了起来。他想说不，想说像这样的做爱和在床铺上磨蹭自己并没有什么区别，但这个时代的价值观多多少少就像一把側刀悬在他的头上，投下把他自己的价值观一分为二的阴影。而且他好奇，他想证明自己身为这个世界上最后一个纯然的人类，他没法把爱彻底遗忘。  
  
所以他抬起双眼，透过睫毛看着工程师深棕色的那双，然后点头。于是有一对银白色的金属手伸向他，将他的肩膀轻轻向后推，他没有一丝抵抗地向后倾倒在床上，感到心底升腾起一股冰凉的、想要挥霍和放弃的愿望。工程师打量了他两眼，了然说，“这是你第一次？”  
  
“对。”一旦做了决定，他甚至都不再感到羞耻了。  
  
“没关系，”工程师轻轻地抚摸他的胸膛，微温的合金让他颤栗，“我会让你很舒服的，好吗？”  
  
“托尼。”他回答。  
  
☆  
  
2140年，伦理学家们走投无路；2205年，人类想要彻底死亡；两年后人类本性率先死去。史蒂夫·罗杰斯在2473年醒来，这世界在他看来错得如此离谱，他几乎就要开始怀疑它是对的。  
  
☆  
  
他的工作是在军队里训练军人。说是训练，他更像是一个顾问。现代改造人的机能与超级士兵不相上下，人们也不再对他的血清感兴趣了，但他的战场直觉和战略谋划超过了数据操作的能力范围。他比他们反应更快，更准确，适应性更强。他的战斗本能是个用之不竭的资源。军队在他的帮助下编写更多的升级补丁，他也会直接指导最精锐的那几个队伍，他唤醒他们沉睡已久的知觉，配合他们大量的植入数据，训练出接近完美的士兵。  
  
“这很难；这让我难过。”有天夜里他对工程师承认，“我最想教他们的是何为一个好人，其次才是一个好战士。但所谓‘好人’对他们来说一文不值。”  
  
“军人都是预先编制好的，史蒂夫。如果你是担心他们不够勇敢、不够忠诚正义，你只需要知道他们的脑子早就被改写成军人的理想状态了。”  
  
“不然你以为我为什么难过？”他说。  
  
☆  
  
工程师没法理解他。他对此毫无怨言。他已经被放得太久了，去理解他就像试图了解一副掉光了涂料的拼图。至少工程师会拥抱他、吻他的腿根、在他的身体里射精。  
  
“你好暖，”工程师从后面抱着他，性器深深埋入他的肠道，稳定又有力地抽送着，“你的身体随着每一点变化而改变温度。这真迷人。”  
  
“是吗？”他把脸靠在在自己撑在枕头上的双臂中，在破碎的喘息里堪堪说道，“我什么时候最暖？”  
  
“我操你的时候，”工程师说，他用人类那半边脸上的胡茬反复磨蹭他的后颈，那片皮肤一定已经泛红得不像话，仿佛在乞求更多的捉弄，“你高潮的时候，你真他妈又紧又热你知道吗，你把我搞疯了史蒂夫。”  
  
“托尼，”他颤抖着叫工程师的名字，“让我更暖些，拜托，操我。”  
  
“这还不够你受的？”托尼一把捞起史蒂夫的身体，让他向后靠在自己被淡金色的胸甲取代的身前，发狠地向上顶他，几乎像是想要把他撞散。史蒂夫的呼吸都不顺畅了，一边呜咽着一边抽气，仿佛是要窒息，而托尼一只手稳住他的腰，另一只移上来揉捏他的胸。现代人似乎普遍将胸腹部的肉体更换掉，托尼以前从未与有着真实的胸膛的人类上床，他对此几乎是着了迷，他不操他的时候会将他紧紧压在床上，反复吸吮舔弄他的乳头，直到史蒂夫整个人都变成深陷情潮的粉红色，汗湿的金发随着他的抽搐而摇曳。  
  
托尼现在就这样揉着史蒂夫。后者很快就受不了了，前后都被粗暴地对待让他想尖叫，想蜷成一团然后哭着射出来。他把双臂伸到后面揽过托尼的脖颈，扭过头去索吻，在托尼如他所愿的时候将嘶哑的呻吟送进他的唇齿之间。他自己的阴茎湿得一塌糊涂而他甚至不想去碰它，因为托尼总会照顾他——他第一次的时候说他会让史蒂夫舒服的，他从未食言。  
  
“为什么你会存在？”托尼在有一下没一下地轻咬他的下唇的间隙说，“这太没道理了。一个人类。一个真真正正的人，说着什么爱啊什么信任啊之类的奇怪字眼，轻而易举地就操控了我，就这么闯进我的生活。你毁了我了。”  
  
“嗯、我以为，”史蒂夫在他耳边低吟，“你是坚不可摧的。我的钢铁之人。”  
  
托尼猛地掐了一把他的腿根。他大口地吸进氧气，紧紧地弓起身体，沉下胯部，想要吞进更多的托尼的性器，这为他换来了更快速的操弄，每一下都重重擦过他的前列腺，让他的前液流得到处都是。他从来不知道自己还能这么湿。简直像个姑娘。  
  
“现在我知道为什么真正的人类都消失了，”托尼的嗓音活像被砂轮打磨过，恰到好处的性感让史蒂夫的小腹一阵收紧，“让人上瘾。然后如此脆弱——我的手指轻而易举地就能打开你、划伤你漂亮的皮肤。史蒂夫，你全无头绪。”他把史蒂夫摁回床上，抽出自己，迅速地把他翻过来又挤进去，让史蒂夫修长的双腿搭在他的肩上，他插得那么深，几乎要把那个人类顶得弹起来。“想要你。想就这么操死你。可是那太可惜了。”  
  
史蒂夫没法说话了，他一张开嘴可能就会哭叫出来。反之，他咬着嘴唇呜咽。托尼把他打开得如此彻底以至于他完全记不得他不为他敞开的时候。而这感觉是那么的好、那么合适、那么无可争议地正确。和托尼一起的性让他彻底活过来。然后还有那么地温暖，那么蚀骨地亲密，那么难以抗拒，让不去联想到爱变成了一件不可能的事情，即使他和托尼是如此不同——如此难以达到情感上的平等，但史蒂夫仍然渴求，仍然义无反顾。  
  
“射出来，”托尼咬着牙说，他也几乎说不出话来了，他人类那右半边脸在左半边严酷的金属切割下显得热情而绝望，“我想看你射，操，史蒂夫，你真美。别哭。”  
  
他不知道自己已经被逼出眼泪。但这很快就不重要了，因为他下一秒就猛烈地射了出来，他弓起身的幅度那么大，差点要撞上托尼的下巴。世界于他只剩下一片噪音，还有托尼高潮时紧贴着他颤抖的身体，以及那些他拥有过就再也不会忘记的感受——如此迫切地想要一个人，并且得到。  
  
☆  
  
2341年起，社会中兴起两股风潮：一说新人类应该更专注于星际殖民扩张，因为在宇宙丛林中抢占先机更容易确立种族的地位，而此过程中催生的科技发展比起被动地自保更能迅速让人类在宇宙的食物链中攀升；二说宇宙的随机性让新人类的主观能动性落入自欺欺人的圈套，无论是星际扩张还是保守发展，最重要的都是在有限的人类历史中从自身获取更多的价值。  
  
这一年托尼·史塔克出生了。他三岁的时候就厌倦了在他数据冗杂的云计算大脑中分析社会形势，转而开始对数学、物理和机械感兴趣。人类想要成为半个机器，因为他们不再信任人性中无法被解释的那些部分，托尼那时也如此认为。直到他长大了些，他造了一些机器，他开始和机器们说话。事实是人们以自身为蓝本创造非人，又立即将这些非人视作蓝本创造自己。到头来所有人都是自言自语的疯子。  
  
托尼和机器们说话，将他们看作是人的一种。他想要和这个孤独自私的社会有所不同。但他不知该如何做到。  
  
☆  
  
他用一个口活叫醒史蒂夫，对方在半梦半醒间轻轻用手掌拥着他的后脑。  
  
“托尼，托尼，”史蒂夫呻吟着，腿不安分地乱动，“轻一点儿。”  
  
他早晨醒来的时候总是更敏感，简直一点就着。托尼喜欢他慌张的样子。他嘴上是放轻了一些，只是含住顶端轻轻地吸吮，让史蒂夫微苦的前液沾满自己的齿间，但他的手得寸进尺了起来，探到史蒂夫后穴入口，就着自己几小时前留在里面的体液轻轻刺戳，满意地感受到史蒂夫的阴茎在自己口腔里不由自主地弹动。  
  
他将一根金属手指送进去，同时抽身离开史蒂夫的下体，向上挪去。史蒂夫略带不满地瞥了他一眼，但还是接受了他送过来的唇舌，缓慢又迷醉地与他接吻，舌尖扫过托尼的上颚。托尼身上人类的部分总是不出意料地温暖。史蒂夫向他靠去，伸出湿润的舌尖描摹托尼没有血肉的那半边下颌线条。托尼非人的那部分也让他好奇而渴望。  
  
他伸手握住两人现在贴在一起的性器，随着托尼的手指操他的节奏撸动着。他们的身体合拍地轻轻摇晃，像两个不知怎么搭上了调的不同乐器，共同消融在一种旋律中，或者一种交流，一种深重的对冷寂和孤单的恐惧。这感觉起来像天堂。  
  
☆  
  
“感受它，”托尼捉住他的手腕，“很安全。没有问题的。”  
  
史蒂夫感觉自己就要成为一个入侵者。  
  
“没事的，没事的，史蒂夫，”托尼哄着他，“就一小会儿，我甚至不会感觉到什么，可能就一点人体磁场的推挤。”  
  
无论如何，他还是做了——他将右手伸进托尼打开的胸甲中，穿过一片令他汗毛直竖的奇怪区域，来到它的中心，一个普通人类的心脏该在的地方。那里什么都没有。  
  
他疑惑地看向托尼，正要说话，托尼就将他的手扯得更里面了一点，然后他忽然就碰到了，他感觉到了，在他食指指腹下面的节点上，令他难以置信的律动，他情不自禁地瞪大眼睛。因为那就是如此不可相信，即使是在那么多他们之间的纠缠、那么多未来世界的冲击之后，因为在那里，在他的指尖之下——  
  
强劲有力的，托尼的心跳，比每秒钟一下稍微快上那么一点点。砰砰砰砰。砰砰砰砰。  
  
“我暂时切断了增效器，现在脉冲和我的心跳是同步的。所以你看，你手里有我的心。”托尼微笑着，将上半身向前送了送，“应该感觉不错，其实我自己并不是很清楚。它很健康吧？应该和100多年前没什么差别，最多就是这一年来天天对着你，跳得比以前快了些，不过那也是件好事，毕竟电磁波的频——”  
  
史蒂夫亲吻他如同疯狂。  
  
☆  
  
在2474年他醒来。他转过身，他看见托尼。  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
